Inflammatory macrophages are implicated in a variety of disease states such as cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and autoimmune disease. Macrophages involved in chronic inflammation are known to release a variety of molecules and enzymes such as reactive oxygen species (ROS), chemokines, cytokines, and proteases. While nanoparticles may be used for selective delivery of agents to macrophages, it is difficult to specifically deliver particles to inflammatory macrophages. Further, nonspecific delivery of nanoparticles or systemic delivery of small molecules directly can significantly increase the toxicity burden on the body.